Eureka 7 DominicAmonie and EurekaRenton yea
by Lightninstorm
Summary: They save the world what now they are both 18 i bet you see where this is going rated M cuz well hehehe the stuff thats in my mind oh and lemon XXX action people oh and dominic and amomine in it too yay basically its both the main pairs and a story bout both
1. The Vacation

**Chapter 1 **

The** Vactation**

"Renton...Renton called Eureka". *sigh* "where the hell is he "! Screamed Eurka. "Gottcha"! smirked renton. "do i getta reward"? he asked with an innocent look (dear god save us renton innocent) "Yeah, this"! Eureka said playfully as she pushed renton into a spring. "Hey... I just got dry"! yelled Renton. *splash* as Eureka jumped in the spring. "Poor Baby." chided Eureka. "Think Renton just two yers ago we saved the planet."said Eureka" Yeah it feels like yesterday." Renton said (Eureka turned all green and grew wings but with the fish thingys gone she is now pretty much back to normal as in the green skin is gone the wings are still there) " So Renton. Started Eureka do you wanna.. you know... errrm do it"?

"Eureka, you sure i mean we got the three at home"? said Renton "RENTON PLEASE"! Snapped eureka... "Is it because i'm Creolian? HUN RENTON!" She snapped starting to cry "Eureka, Its just we have three at home already... *sigh* and i love you Eureka if it means that much then fine we'll do it." said Renton "Thank you renton.. Thank you." sobbed renton (RENTON'S MIND: "What the. Eurekas acting weird shes never wanted to have sex".)

*Renton moves in and kisses Eureka their tonges exploring every spot when* "See Dominic they're doing it"said Amonie "Dominic? is that you... haha your muffler needs fixed again or did you lose your gun? asked Renton " No *sigh* Amonie thought that we needed some time alone." said dominic " That ways north right?" asked dominic (EUREKA'S MIND : Great. not only do we find friends here but they interupt me and rentons fun and the LT. can' read a map no wonder him and renton get along".)"No, it's that way." answered renton "well bye Renton come Dominic." said Amonie

"Now where were we?" asked Renton *as he started working with her top* *CLICK* "Oh i know" Said Eureka *as she undressed Renton of all but his Pink boxers* "Ummm Renton" "Don't ask, ok holland put a red sock in with my white clothes." (nice one holland/ Holland:1 renton:0) " ohh." said Eureka sarcasticaly "Renton need help?" asked Eureka *as Renton tried to undo her bra* *CLICK* "Now let us begin." said renton

"RENNNTONNN!" Moaned Eureka as Renton rubbed her clit and sucked on her boob. Eureka felt the constant brushing of his hand and a feeling of pressure started to build up inside her. "RENNTONN!" screamed Eureka as he slid 2 fingers inside of her. The pressure was UNBELEIVABLE then the pleasure was too unbearable she realeased and Rentons finger along with her pussy was soaked and wet in a shiny liquid. the liquid made her pussy wet. "Th..That... That was amazing." moaned Eureka as she grabbed Rentons cock. "EUREKAAA!" moaned Renton as she started to suck on his huge cock. After several ups and downs, the wet licking and pleasure he thought didn't exist. Renton felt a tingling sensation in his member "Eureka.. I... I'm Going to CUMMM!" Yelled Renton right before he came.* Gulp* "Eureka i'm sorry" said Renton embarrassed he came in her Eureka said" why are you apologizing the _funs _just beginging."(RENTON'S MIND: Wow increadible i can see why she wanted this so badly.) Eureka Slid off her Wet pantys to revel a tight pussy wet with anticipation."You ready Renton?" asked Eureka "Hell yeah!" exclaimed Renton

"Now Eureka I'm putting my dick in It will hurt alittle." said Renton "Okay, Renton I love you!" "I love you too Eureka." said Renton as he shoved his dick up Eureka's tight pussy."AHHHH IT HURTS...ARRHHH!" yelled Eureka "EUREKA! do you want me to stop!" asked Renton "No *pant* i just... got to get opened up thats all." said Eureka smiling "Okay Eureka, i'm Starting again"said Renton After awhile the pain went away and Eureka started humping her hips against Rentons."Eureka I, I think i'm about to Cummm AHH your tight warm pussy is amazing" Yelled Renton The constant rubbing against her insides caused plesure till the pressure built up again "AHHH LETS, LETS DO IT TOGETHER" Yelled Eureka Finally they both came and colapased on the soft earth Renton still inside her fell asleep like that Eureka was passed out from the intisity of it.

**NEXT CHAPTER: RETURN HOME**


	2. Return home

EWGREWG


End file.
